1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development of organic electroluminescence (EL) display devices have been carried out (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1 and 2). Such organic EL display devices have structures in which an organic EL element is provided for each sub-pixel, and the organic EL element emits light by itself by utilizing a phenomenon known as electroluminescence occurring in solid-state fluorescent materials. The following describes the structure of an organic EL display device relating to conventional technology with use of FIG. 19.
As shown in FIG. 19, the organic EL display device relating to conventional technology has the structure in which a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) layer (in FIG. 19, only sources 901a, parts of the TFT layer, are illustrated), a passivation film 902, and a planarizing film 903 are formed on a substrate 900 in the stated order. Furthermore, an anode layer 910 is formed on the planarizing film 903 for each sub-pixel. The bottom electrode layer (i.e. the anode layer) 910 has a laminated structure in which a metal layer 9101 and a transparent conductive layer 9102 are laminated. The bottom electrode layer 910 is connected to the source 901a of the TFT layer via a contact hole 904.
Since the bottom electrode layer 910 is provided for each sub-pixel, in FIG. 19, a first bottom electrode layer 910a and a second bottom electrode layer 910b that are respectively provided for two adjacent sub-pixels are illustrated. In other words, in the two adjacent sub-pixels, (i) the first bottom electrode layer 910a composed of a first metal layer 9101a and a first transparent conductive layer 9102a and (ii) the second bottom electrode layer 910b composed of a second metal layer 9101b and a second transparent conductive layer 9102b are electrically isolated from each other.
Then, a light-emitting layered body 920, a top electrode layer (i.e. a cathode layer) 930, and a passivation layer 931 are laminated in the stated order on the bottom electrode layer 910 and parts of the planarizing film 903 positioned between adjacent sub-pixels. The light-emitting layered body 920 is composed of a semiconductor interlayer 921, a light-emitting layer 922, and an electron-injection layer 924 that are laminated on a surface of the planarizing film 903 in the stated order, and a bank 923. The bank 923 divides the light-emitting layer 922 into parts for respective sub-pixels. Specifically, a light-emitting layer 922a above the first bottom electrode layer 910a and a light-emitting layer 922b above the second bottom electrode layer 910b are separated from each other by the bank 923.
3. Citation List    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-54286    [Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-192890